


Malevolence

by TastesLikeSTFU



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeSTFU/pseuds/TastesLikeSTFU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a nasty water spirit who drowns bad children in the same lake in which he met his own fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malevolence

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad habit of writing really short things.  
> I might come back to this after I finish "When You're On Your Own", but it isn't very likely.
> 
> _Additionally, if you should meet the actors, writers, creator, or anyone involved with the show/book/movie this fanfiction is about, please do not inform them, encourage them to read, or make them read this unless you have explained to me in detail why you want to expose them to my writing and have received my explicit permission to do so._

Jamie is hiding in the trees from his bullies when he witnesses something he can't explain. He's rather high up in the pine tree and maybe his eyes don't do well with distances over 30 feet, he can't really say.  
One moment Henry is standing by the edge of the lake, flanked on either side by his goons, flicking cigarette ashes into the water and the next…  
Well, Jamie isn't quite sure if he saw what he thinks he saw.  
A pale hand reaches out from under the water, the wet ashes clinging to its skin, and grasps Henry's pants leg. Before the kid has a chance to look down, the hand yanks and pulls him into the water.

Bubbles break the surface, streaming across toward the center. Henry's friends tromp into the lake, chasing the quickly dwindling stream of bubbles as far as they can. One of the boys even dives under, but comes back up to fix the other with a sodden look of panic.  
Henry has disappeared into the lake.  
And Jamie knows how.

After the boys flee, Jamie climbs down from the tree, skirting the edge of the lake cautiously.  
He only glances at it one last time as he turns to run from the wooded area around the lake, but he swears he sees someone peering at him from the edge of the lake.  
A boy with pale hair and a wicked grin.


End file.
